Amunet
by Yonaka Yuki
Summary: Scriptures warn of a darkness that is to come. Yami meets a strange girl that's involved with Malik. Are they connected? summary sucks I know R&R please. Revising!
1. Egypt

Yonaka: ok here's the deal, I wrote this a while ago, and it has been up for a while, but I am revising it so that there should be less mistakes and more details. R+R Please!

I do not own Yu-gi-oh but I do own Amunet and the plot.

Yu-gi and his class took a trip to Egypt for a class summer trip that Isis Istar had advertised, Yami, Joey, Tea, and Tristan were riding camels around the great pyramids.

"Hey guys, look. Is that a girl way up there?" Joey asked as he spotted a young girl wearing a black tank top and black pants standing near the top of a pyramid that was to their left.

"I think it is Joey, I wonder what she is doing up there?" Yami looked up using his hand to shield his eyes from the sun.

"I wonder too, it looks pretty dangerous for anyone to be up there." Tea also took a look.

"Why don't we just ask her guys, she's coming down." Tristan watched the girl slid down the side with complete control.

"Young one, what were you doing up on the pyramid?" Yami watched the mysterious girl as she smiled then started to speak but stopped as she heard some one call out. Her hair was extremely long and long bangs shaded her dark brown eyes.

"Amunet!" A man's voice called out obviously upset with who he was calling.

The girl suddenly turned, a small look of fear crossing her face, and ran toward where the man's voice was coming from.

"Did anyone else find that girl unusually strange?" Yami's spirit form sat next to Yu-gi and Joey, Tea and Tristan were sitting across the room, Tristan was messing with the DVD player.

"She was strange, why would anyone dress in total black in Egypt where it is ninety something degrees?" Tea handed Tristan the popcorn dish.

"Maybe she's just visiting," Yu-gi opened a soda., as everyone else prepared in their own way to watch the movie.

"I do not think she is just visiting like you Yu-gi, she seemed to know the ways of Egypt, and she did not hesitate when someone called Amunet, she ran straight off like she knew where she was going." Yami watched his Aibou and the others throw popcorn at Tristan when the movie didn't work.

"Amunet must be her name then, maybe we will see her tomorrow." Yu-gi was still throwing popcorn.

"Maybe." Yami replied softly.

"Did he see you?" A man dressed in a black cloak was sitting with his face shadowed in darkness.

"Yes," Amunet spoke softly with her head on his lap. Amunet was a small girl for her age, not necessarily healthy. She was still warring the black cloths; she had a small choker that resembled a belt around her neck. Her hair was long and dark; her eyes were dark brown and almost seemed black.

"Then you must be careful." The man stroke Amunet's head and brushed the bangs out of her eyes.

"Of course" She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Isis comes

Nika: I got my first review to this Fanfic, Thank you Black Magic. The more reviews I get the more I write, but please read the other fanfics that I have on net too.  
  
I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own the plot and Amunet.  
  
R&R please!  
  
/Yamis are talking //Aibou  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
"I have never seen so many people in one place before." Te`a, Joey, Tristan and Yu-gi walked into a market place.  
  
"It seems everyone is here, I wonder if will see that girl." Yu-gi walked over to a place that was selling apples.  
  
"I hope so, she was cute." Joey had a goofy look on his face, "Maybe she could be my girlfriend."  
  
"I think that is a wishful thought Joey, even if she was willing to go out with you, she probably lives here in Egypt and you live in Japan; that's along way away." Te`a rolled her eyes.  
  
"Still, there was something different about her." Yu-gi was looking at something that had hyragifics carved into them.  
  
"If you ask me she didn't look too healthy." Bakura walked up to the group.  
  
"Bakura, I thought you were sick and still at the hotel." Yu-gi looked up suddenly.  
  
"I was but I'm feeling much better now so I thought that I would come out for a walk." Bakura put an "I'm fine smile" on.  
  
"Alright, we were just going to grab something to eat would you like to come with?" Tristan offered.  
  
"I would love to, but I have some business that I need to take care of." Bakura looked down at the ground.  
  
"Really what?" Te`a wasn't sure what Bakura was talking about.  
  
"Just something I missed yesterday," Bakura's eyes went wide.  
  
"Speaking of yesterday, how did you know about the girl that we were talking about?" Yu-gi suddenly remembered  
  
"I was there, that's when I went back sick was right after that." Bakura tried to relax.  
  
"Oh, ok, we'll meet up with you after we eat." They all walked off.  
  
Amunet woke up in her own bed, a futon mattress on the floor; she sat up and looked around for anyone there.  
  
"Good morning Amunet," The man from the night before was standing near the door.  
  
"Morning," She spoke softly.  
  
"I need you to go to the market for me if you're feeling up to it." Man's voice became louder and more intimidating.  
  
"I'm feeling fine, I'll go," She pulled herself out of bed, the intimidating voice did not seem to bother her, "Brother, he wouldn't be there would he?" Amunet suddenly stopped.  
  
"No, and if he is than I will have hunters out to protect you." He walked out the door.  
  
"Alright," She stood up and started to get ready.  
  
"Amunet, be careful while you're out there." He handed her a list as soon as she was ready.  
  
"I wonder what Bakura had to do," Joey was stuffing his mouth.  
  
"I don't think it was him who had something to do, I think it was his Yami." Yu-gi sighed as he poked at his food.  
  
/Aibou, what is troubling you/ Yami noticed that Yu-gi seemed unsettled.  
  
//I just have this feeling that the girl might be in trouble of some sort//  
  
/I don't know Yu-gi, but if we run into her again let me take over, it seemed that she had something to talk to me about yesterday/  
  
/Alright/ Yu-gi started to eat.  
  
"Get back here you stupid girl!" Amunet was running from someone.  
  
"Where are the hunters?" She thought to herself as she ran.  
  
"You aren't capable of running for to long, I'll get you when you collapse." The man noticed that Amunet slowed down.  
  
"He's right, if I keep this up I'll pass out." She reached the middle of the market place when she spotted Yu-gi.  
  
"Yu-gi look, it's her!" Joey stood up when he saw the girl run towards them.  
  
//Yami, it's time// Yami was now out and Yu-gi was in his mind chamber.  
  
"Pharaoh. help me. please. the grave.robber." The weak girl passed out and face planted on the ground.  
  
"Oh no!" Te`a gasped as Yami bent down and held the girl in his arms.  
  
"She's alright, this happens from time to time." Isis Istar walked over to Yami.  
  
"Isis, who is she?" Yami handed the girl to Isis.  
  
"Amunet," Isis looked down at the girl, "She's really weak, I better take her home, nice to see you again Pharaoh Yami."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````  
  
Nika: It's longer than the last one, and the others should be longer. I hope you enjoyed it. R&R please! 


	3. where Amunet belongs

Nika: Hey everyone! Here's the third chapter! R&R please.  
  
I do not own Yu-gi-oh but I do own the plot and Amunet.  
  
//Aibous  
  
/Yamis  
  
{dreams  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Amunet, you must calm down, let your body rest." Isis placed a rag on the squirming girl's head.  
  
"Isis?" Amunet opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Yes?" Isis help Amunet sit up.  
  
"What happened?" She shook her head.  
  
"Your body was too weak to sustain consciousness." Isis sat by the bed.  
  
"Can I go home?" Amunet used the wall to help her stand up.  
  
"It would probably be best for you, I'll take you." Isis put a hand on Amunet's shoulder.  
  
"Malik won't be too happy about you being there." Amunet walked through the door.  
  
"I know, he'll deal with it, I just don't want you to get hurt." Isis walked Amunet to the car.  
  
"Amunet!" Malik ran up to her when he saw her walking over to him.  
  
"Malik, he was there, your hunters failed to protect me." Amunet was quite, as always.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry for. Isis!" Malik looked up and saw Isis.  
  
"Malik," Isis was calm as ever.  
  
"Amunet, go to your chamber, (A/N room)" Malik pushed Amunet.  
  
"Yes Malik," Amunet walked off quickly.  
  
"Isis what are you doing here?" Malik glared at her.  
  
"I came to bring Amunet home." Isis was still calm.  
  
"She would have been fine if that damn grave robber wasn't there, which is your fault." Malik was practically yelling.  
  
"How is it my fault that Bakura is here in Egypt?" Isis backed up a little from Malik.  
  
"You went to Japan and advertised that school classes could come here!" Malik was yelling now.  
  
"Speaking of Japan, why don't you let Amunet come back with me?" Isis had a sly plan.  
  
"No, she does not be long with you." Malik was back to his normal intimidating voice.  
  
"But she'd be better off with me." Isis was louder.  
  
"Wrong! She is fine here in Egypt." Malik became unsettled.  
  
"Malik just listen to me, she's not healthy. She looks worse then the last time I saw her." Isis touched her necklace.  
  
"What does this have to do with your item?" Malik noticed that Isis was in deep thought.  
  
"I saw something," Isis turned to leave, "You'd be smart to let her come with me." She went back to her car and left.  
  
"What did she see?" Malik kept to himself.  
  
"Amunet, are you awake?" Malik knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Yes," she was lying on her bed with her eyes closed.  
  
"Are you alright?" Malik spoke softly, at the moment he was himself not his Yami form.  
  
"Yes," She opened her eyes and saw him looking over her.  
  
"What happened?" Malik sat on the floor next to Amunet.  
  
"He found me, chased me, then I passed out, no big deal, he didn't get what he wanted." She tried to sit up.  
  
"Stay down, you're weak," He forced her down, "I have business to take care of, I want you to stay here and rest." He pulled a blanket over her.  
  
//I can't help but wonder why Bakura's Yami would want Amunet// Malik was thinking to himself.  
  
/Same reason I let her live/ his Yami read his mind, uninvitingly.  
  
//You don't need to remind me. Isis was right though, Amunet has been weaker than usual lately. //  
  
/If she dies, she dies, it doesn't matter, it means you can spend less time protecting her/ His Yami snared.  
  
// It's your fault she's this way, // Malik traded places with his Yami.  
  
/What does it matter, I tecenaly saved her life/  
  
/yes, maybe, but you also almost killed her again/ Malik was angry  
  
Amunet was asleep in her bed, she was tossing and turning in a cold sweat.  
  
{"Mom!" A young girl was sitting in a hospital bed.  
  
"How's my brave girl?" A lady walked up to her.  
  
"Alright, when do I get to go home?" She looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"When the doctors find out what's wrong sweetie." The lady sat on the bed.  
  
"But I want to go home!" She started crying.  
  
"I know sweetie, tell you what, I'll stay here with you tonight." She started to fix up the couch.  
  
It was past midnight, the girl was wide awake, with her mom sleeping on the couch.  
  
"Fire!" Someone was running down hall screaming, the girl tried to get out of bed but was too weak, her mom was still sound asleep.  
  
A few minutes later she was screaming for help but no one seemed to hear her, not even her mother and the fire was near her room. She laid there screaming when the fire was in the room her mother lying there lifelessly. Then someone came running in the room and picked her up, then checked her mother.  
  
"There's no pulse, she's dead." They carried the girl out trying to avoid all danger, they finally arrived out side where the girl was handed to a fire man. "Mom!" The girl screamed through tears and gasps of air.}  
  
"That dream again, mom," Amunet started crying softly.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Nika: There is chapter three, I'll try to post more this weekend. R&R please 


	4. Bits and Pieces

Nika: Here I am again! Four Chapters yay! I keep getting Ideas for this one, but I'm stunk on some of the other ones, except for What Fate Holds, I just don't have the binder to type that up. So if anyone has ideas I'd like to know them please, you can e-mail them to me at Setochangeheart@aol.com.  
  
I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own the plot and Amunet.  
  
[flash back in a dream  
  
Now to the Fanfic  
  
  
  
Malik was sitting quietly but was arguing with his Yami.  
  
// I don't under stand why! // Malik was mentally yelling.  
  
/What do you not understand? /  
  
// you know what I am talking about, why wouldn't you let Amunet go with Isis, it would be good for her, she might have become healthier. // Malik was worried about Amunet.  
  
/ She belongs with me, I own her, remember that! /  
  
// But she's no use to you if she dies because she is unhealthy/ Malik could not believe what he just said, but it would save Amunet's life for now, hopefully.  
  
/ You have a point Aibou, but I can't have your sister or her Yami snooping around. So if the girl dies she dies just like her mother, clueless as she could be/ His yami laughed evilly  
  
"Malik, are you in here?" Amunet walked slowly into Malik's chamber.  
  
"Amunet you need to be resting." Malik looked toward the door as she entered.  
  
"I'm having nightmares again," Amunet was quieter than usual.  
  
"The Same ones?" Malik noticed Amunet was pale.  
  
"Yes," She knelt down by Malik's side.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Malik placed a hand on her forehead.  
  
"I feel really weak, just like that night," She laid her head on Malik's lap.  
  
"Everything will be alright, I promise," Malik brushed her head gently as she started to fall asleep.  
  
/that's pathetic/ His Yami's voice echoed in his head.  
  
//Shut up already, she's scared and weak, it's not her fault, // Malik mentally glared at his Yami.  
  
/let me take over, she hasn't seen me in awhile/ His yami had a smirk .  
  
//No, I remember what happened the last time you got any where near her//  
  
/You think I would beat her while she's in this shape? /  
  
//Yes,// Malik was brushing the bangs out of Amunet's eyes a sudden look of fears crossed Malik's face.  
  
/What is it Aibou? /  
  
//She's running a really high fever// Malik picked up Amunet and took her to her own chamber.  
  
/Big deal/  
  
// it is a big deal, she's sick! // Malik was running to grab a wet cloth to try to keep the fever down.  
  
"Isis," Malik was talking on the phone.  
  
"Malik, what are you doing calling me?" Isis was at a table looking at something.  
  
"It's Amunet, she's sick," Malik had a sense of worry in his voice like he was scared.  
  
"How, I mean what's wrong with her than the usual?" Isis snapped to attention.  
  
"She's running a high fever, I just got her to calm down; she's been having nightmares." Malik was pacing.  
  
"She probably just needs to rest; she had a hard day Malik, but if you're that worried take her to the hospital." Isis sighed.  
  
"Isis, I want you to take her to Japan with you for a month or two." Malik also sighed.  
  
"I'm leaving in two days, if she's feeling better then I'll take her. I have to go; I have things to do, bye." She hung up.  
  
Malik hung up the phone and ran to Amunet's chamber.  
  
"Malik?" Amunet opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Hey, how do you feel?" Malik took the wet cloth of her head.  
  
"I.I. I'm cold. and I think that I'm going to." She didn't finish her sentence she puked all over the floor, thankfully missing Malik.  
  
"Look, Amunet I need to take you to the hospital." Malik started to use the wet cloth to wipe off the floor.  
  
"No, please Malik! Not the hospital! You know I don't like the hospital, too many bad memories." Amunet's eyes filled with fear and tears.  
  
"Here's what I'll do, I'll wait until tomorrow, but if you're still running a fever then you're going to the hospital." Malik stood up, "I'll be back in a minute to clean up this mess." Malik walked out.  
  
//Yami, what happened with that girl today// Yu-gi was back in control of his body and was lying on the hotel bed.  
  
/I do not know, she knew who I was but I do not know her. She just collapsed in front of me after she ran up to us, then Isis came and took her/ Yami was running though the events that had happened.  
  
// I hope she's alright// Yu-gi sat up as someone came in the door.  
  
/So do I Aibou, but we most likely will not find out, we go back to Japan tomorrow/  
  
//I know, but I have a feeling that we will run into her again// Yu-gi laid back down realizing that it was Joey who was walking in the door.  
  
/Aibou what do you think you are doing by telling your sister to take that girl with her? /  
  
//She won't be there forever she'll only be gone for two months at the most she needs a brake from Egypt// Malik was sitting on the floor near Amunet's bed.  
  
/She'll pay for leaving, so will you my Aibou, both of you need to learn not to disobey me. /  
  
//Don't hurt her; she has done nothing against your will! //Malik eyes shot opened.  
  
/she needs to remember who her master is/  
  
//I'm sure she has never forgotten, how could she// Malik closed his eyes once more.  
  
{"My rare huntress, how are you my dear?" Malik's yami was sitting in a chair staring at some women.  
  
"What do you want Malik?" The lady demanded more than she asked.  
  
"I told you what would happen if you disobeyed me, did I not?" Malik stood up.  
  
"Yes, you have also showed me." The lady stood still as Malik started to circle her.  
  
["You have a child!" Malik's Yami slapped the same lady.  
  
"Yes, Master Malik" The lady held her cheek.  
  
"How old is she?" Malik raised his hand again.  
  
"Twelve almost thirteen," The lady flinched at the site of his hand.  
  
"Four years younger than my Aibou" He stepped back.  
  
"Yes master Malik," She backed up a bit.  
  
"You never told me about this child!" He was ferrous.  
  
"No, in fear that you might have hurt her." She looked down at the ground.  
  
"Then that is exactly what I will do," Malik smirked "Rare Hunters find this lady's daughter and bring her to me!" he turned back to the lady, "As for you, you'll stay here and await the arrival of your only child."  
  
Fifteen minutes later Rare Hunters brought in a girl that was struggling to get free.  
  
"You're a strong one," Malik grabbed the girl by her hair. "Your mother's punishment has now become yours. He dropped her and used shadow magic that seemed to send an electric shock through her body. She started breathing hard as she fell to the ground looking at her mother than she passed out. "Your daughter will never been that strong again. You disobey me again it will cost one your lives." Malik picked up the girl and threw her to her mother.]  
  
"Then you know what must happen, bring me the girl!" Malik stopped circling the lady and the young girl was brought in with her eyes blind folded "No please, don't kill her!" The mother jumped forward and Malik held her back.  
  
"This is the punishment," He gave a signal to the Rare Hunter who pulled out a knife and pressed it against the girl's neck.  
  
"Take my life instead; don't hurt her!" She turned to Malik.  
  
"What an enticing offer, I think I'll take it, but I'll take her life also, just not in the same way." Malik took the girl from the Rare Hunter.  
  
"What!" Her mother screamed.  
  
"You know what; I'll make you a deal. If you give me your daughter I won't kill you." He pushed the girl to her mother who took the blind fold off.  
  
"What do you mean give her to you?" She tried to steady the shaking girl.  
  
"As a slave or a servant, she'd be taking your place as Huntress." Malik wasn't necessarily telling the truth with this last part, "I'll let her live, and you will live too."  
  
(Warning the mother seems like a really bitch in this next part)  
  
"Fine, take her, Just as long as I live. I only took her in for my cousin who was a fucking drunk and couldn't care for her own children." She pushed the girl onto the ground in front of Malik.  
  
"What!" The girl turn around.  
  
"Do you not understand Amunet? You are mine! But I will take you when the time comes." Malik pushed her back with his foot.}  
  
After that dream the hospital one came and Amunet woke up crying softly once more. She pulled out a note that her mother gave her before she died.  
  
Amunet, what I told Malik was just a plan to get him to leave you alone; it failed. I hope you're not to mad at me, I am so sorry. I thought that if he thought I did care for you he would no longer try to use you as my weakness. I'll be back here, at the hospital, later to check on you and to see if any of the test results came back yet. Love Mom.  
  
  
  
Nika: There is chapter four for ya, I hope you enjoy it, I have more ideas for this, but like I said, I need ideas for my other fics. So please R&R and if you have any other Ideas for my Fanfics please tell me.  
  
Bye! 


	5. Japan

Nika: Here we are chapter 5.  
  
I don't own Yu-gi-oh but I do own Amunet and the plot.  
  
  
  
"Amunet!" Malik's Yami busted into her chamber.  
  
"Master Malik!" Amunet turn in surprise and dropped what she was packing.  
  
"Come here girl!" Malik's yami stepped toward her.  
  
"Yes master Malik," She lowered her head and stepped forward. Malik's Yami grabbed the top of her tank top and pushed her against the wall.  
  
"You are to be back in exactly two months! Any longer then I will come after you, and your punishment will be worse." He threw her against another wall. "Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes Master Malik," She cringed in the corner.  
  
"Good," He walked out and left the girl alone.  
  
"Behave while you're out there, make sure you rest." The normal Malik was back he handed her suite case to her.  
  
"I will," Amunet was quite until she saw Isis walk up. "Isis!" she ran over and Isis threw her arms around Amunet. "Ow!" Isis had touched a bruise on Amunet's arm.  
  
"Sorry, are you ready to go?" Isis took Amunet's suite case.  
  
"Yes," Amunet turned to Malik "Bye, I'll be back in two months." She bowed then turned to follow Isis.  
  
/she better be/ Malik's Yami sneered.  
  
//she will be, especial after you threatened her yesterday/ Malik watched as they drove away.  
//I still wonder what happened to that girl// Yu-gi was lying awake in his bed.  
  
/so do I Aibou, I am sure she is alright we left her in Isis's hands/ Yami's spirit form was leaning against the wall.  
  
//I know// Yu-gi closed his eyes.  
  
"That will always be a flight that I will never get use to." Isis stretched after the twelve hour flight. "Are you alright Amunet?" Isis saw her looking around.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, just looking." Amunet ran up to Isis's side.  
  
"Amunet, where did you get that bruise on your arm?" Isis caught a glance at it.  
  
"Malik's Yami," Amunet quickly covered it up with her hand.  
  
"What? How?" Isis eyes widened.  
  
"He threw me against a wall; it's no big deal Isis." Amunet looked away.  
  
"Yes it is. Why didn't Malik stop it?" Isis stopped in the middle of the hall.  
  
"Because it was the only way his Yami would let me come." Amunet looked up at Isis.  
  
"I see, come on let's go home." Isis walked behind Amunet.  
  
"Hey Isis!" Joey and his little sister ran up to them.  
  
"Hello Joey, Serenity" Isis bowed.  
  
"Hey who's that?" Joey pointed to Amunet who scooted behind Isis.  
  
"This is my little sister, Amunet," Isis pulled her forward.  
  
"Hello," Amunet avoided eye contact and spoke quietly.  
  
"Hello, I'm Joey's little sister, Serenity." She held out her hand and Amunet flinched.  
  
"Nice to met you," Amunet took her hand.  
  
"Joey, would you like to show Amunet around and introduce her to your friends?" Isis put her hands on Amunet's shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, that would be a great idea, we'll all hang out together." Joey's eyes brightened up.  
  
"Amunet is that alright?" Isis turned to her.  
  
"Yes," She was still looking at the ground.  
  
"Ok than it's settled, she'll be at the museum in the morning," Isis and Amunet walked off.  
  
Yu-gi was woken by the ring of his phone.  
  
"Hello?" Yu-gi answered wearily.  
  
"Hey Yug!" Joey was on the other line.  
  
"Joey it's eight in the morning!" Yu-gi looked at his alarm clock.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry that I woke ya, but I just had to tell ya." Joey was hyper.  
  
"Tell me what?" Yu-gi rubbed his eyes.  
  
"That the girl from Egypt is here in Japan!" Joey was jumping up and down.  
  
"Really? How do you know?" Yu-gi was surprise.  
  
"I saw her last night, when I was picking up my sister from the airport. Her name is Amunet and she's Isis's sister. She's going to hang out with us today." Joey answered.  
  
"Alright, that sounds cool. I'll see you then." Yu-gi hung up the phone.  
  
/Aibou, she is here? / Yami appeared near Yu-gi.  
  
//Yeah, she is. She's Isis sister. // Yu-gi started to change.  
  
/I see,/ Yami disappeared when there was a knock on the game store door.  
  
"Yu-gi, this is Amunet," Isis brought Amunet forward.  
  
"Hey," Yu-gi stepped forward.  
  
"Hello," Amunet avoided all eye contact.  
  
"I thought we'd go see a movie than go to lunch with Te`a and Tristan when they got off work." Joey stepped forward.  
  
"Alright," Amunet was quiet as usual.  
  
The following month the entire group became closer to Amunet, she became close to them. She started to count the days to which she returned. 


	6. visions

Nika: Here we are chapter six! R&R please.  
  
I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Amunet and the plot  
  
~ visions ~  
  
  
  
"Alright, since you're leaving soon we thought we would have a good by party for you." Joey was sitting at the table at Yu-gi's place next to Amunet who was leaning on Joey's shoulder.  
  
"Who's all coming?" Amunet sat up straight.  
  
"Well everyone you already know, and a friend of ours that you haven't meet yet." Yu-gi came into the room with a soda for them all.  
  
"Who is it?" Amunet took her soda started to open it.  
  
"His name is Bakura Ryou." (Did I spell that right?)" Yu-gi sat down and Amunet dropped her soda.  
  
"What! The grave robber!" Amunet jumped up.  
  
"How do you know about the spirit inside the ring?" Yami took over.  
  
"Pharaoh," Amunet bowed quickly, "The grave robber has been after my soul for a while now; there is no telling why."  
  
"How do you know that I was once a pharaoh?" Yami stepped closer to Amunet.  
  
"My brother has told me a lot," Amunet became quiet again once she mentioned her brother.  
  
"Malik?" Yami was gentle.  
  
"Yes," Amunet looked down at the ground.  
  
"I see, do not worry; as long as I am near the spirit of the ring will not harm you." Yami put a hand on Amunet's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Pharaoh," Amunet bowed once more.  
  
"Isis you look stressed out, what is wrong?" Shadi came up behind Isis.  
  
"I have seen some disturbing visions lately." Isis turned around.  
  
"What are they?" Shadi seemed concerned.  
  
"A lot of them have to do with my brother and the other millennium items." Isis rubbed her head.  
  
"What of them?" Shadi stood right in front of Isis.  
  
"Totally darkness, of the world." Isis whispered.  
  
"The same as in scriptures?" Shadi's eyes widened.  
  
"It might be, I found this." Isis handed Shadi something on a piece of paper. "I translated it when I was in Egypt. Unfortunately Malik has found this as well." Isis sat down.  
  
"A strong Spirit for a sacrifice to bring upon totally darkness," Shadi read out loud. "But who would that be?"  
  
"Amunet, your spirit energy is strong though her body is weak. Read the next part." Isis shook her head.  
  
"The strong spirit must be given," Shadi looked up at Isis.  
  
"I haven't figured that out, but Amunet tecenaly belongs to Malik. I can't return her to him." Isis slammed her fist on the counter.  
  
"When must she return?" Shadi turned from Isis.  
  
"In two weeks, and if she does not return I am afraid that Malik's Yami will harm her." Isis seemed like she was going to cry.  
  
"I wish you well," He disappeared.  
  
~A great darkness covered the earth, Amunet was hanging with her arms tied beaten and alone. Isis was chained to a wall as was the other owners of the items, all except Malik who's Yami was laughing evilly. The scene changed leaving Isis holding Amunet in her arms, the others gone, Malik's Yami hovering over them. A great iron cage came around Isis, after Malik's Yami pulled Amunet from her, the cage started to sink lower into the ground and with it Isis. The same came of Amunet, after a kick from Malik's Yami. ~  
  
"No! No! Amunet, she is." Isis passed out  
  
"Amunet, I can't believe you can't stay longer, two more days isn't enough time." Joey was complaining.  
  
"I know, but my brother wants me back in Egypt." Amunet took a soda from the fridge.  
  
"Hey look guys, Bakura's here!" Yu-gi looked out the window in time to see Bakura walk up.  
  
"Bakura, this is Amunet," Yu-gi opened the door.  
  
"I know who she is," It was Yami Bakura.  
  
"Oh," Yu-gi wasn't sure what to think.  
  
"Girl, will you surrender or do I have to do this forcefully?" Yami Bakura started walking toward Amunet.  
  
"What do you think?" Amunet started to back up  
  
"Leave her alone Bakura!" Yami was back.  
  
"Damn pharaoh, I will take the girls soul and you will not get in my way." Yami Bakura stood straight in front of Yami.  
  
//I will though! // Bakura took totally control of his own body.  
  
/Damn you boy! /  
  
"Hello, I'm the real Bakura," He held out his hand as Amunet passed out.  
  
"Amunet," Joey caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
"Maybe she should be taken home, she looks really pale." Yu-gi was back.  
  
"I will," Joey picked Amunet up and started to the museum.  
  
"Oh by Ra, what happened Joey?" Isis opened the back door to the museum.  
  
"She just passed out," Joey handed Amunet to Isis.  
  
"She will be in no shape to fly Wednesday." Isis let Joey in and laid Amunet down on a cot.  
  
"That means she can stay longer," Joey looked at the sleeping girl.  
  
"Yes, but Malik's Yami will be furious." Isis was pissed, "come on Amunet, out of all the days to get sick you had to pick two days before you have to be back."  
  
"Should I leave?" Joey was feeling out of place.  
  
"Yes, but tell Yami to come." Isis covered up Amunet.  
  
"Alright," He left.  
  
"How is she Isis?" Yami walked into the museum.  
  
"She's tired, warn out." Isis turned from Amunet, "Pharaoh, watch over your Aibou carefully. I have been having visions and they have you Aibou in them along with the others, but the items were not." Isis sighed.  
  
"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Yami walked near Amunet's bed. "Are you sure she will be alright?" Yami felt Amunet's head, "she's hot,"  
  
"I know, I gave her something a few minutes ago. She should be fine, but she won't be able to fly Wednesday." Isis placed a rag on her head.  
  
"Thank you for the warning of my Aibou, but I must go now." Yami walked out.  
  
"Amunet how are you feeling?" Isis was leaning over her.  
  
"I feel weak, how long have I been asleep?" Amunet tried to sit up.  
  
"About a day and a half, its 12 Wednesday." Isis helped her up.  
  
"No, I'm suppose to be back in Egypt!" Amunet tried to get out of bed.  
  
"Don't worry, stay you'll hurt yourself!" Isis caught her as she fell.  
  
"Let her hurt herself, I might be a little gentler on her then." Yami Malik was standing by the door.  
  
  
  
Nika: there you go, R&R please 


	7. Darkness

Nika: Here is chapter seven! I hope you enjoy it.  
  
I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Amunet and the plot.  
  
R&R please  
  
  
  
"Malik!" Isis was surprised.  
  
"Isis," Yami Malik stared at her coldly and walk straight past her to Amunet.  
  
"Master Malik," Amunet looked down knowing what was to come.  
  
"Amunet, you were supposed to be back in Egypt right now!" Yami Malik grabbed Amunet's shirt and pulled her out of the bed.  
  
"I'm.I'm.sorry master Malik," Amunet was shaking.  
  
"Malik, she was sick, did you expect her to fly while she was sick?" Isis stepped into Malik's view. (A/N from now until further notice Malik is in his Yami form just thought I'd let you know just in case you got confused when I type only Malik instead of Yami Malik)  
  
"I told her that she was only to be gone for two months and not a day later." Malik turned to Isis, "It is time Isis, gather the others and met me in Domino Park, and if you don't show no one will ever see little Amunet again." Malik walked out forcing Amunet in front of him.  
  
"I see you all showed up, wait where is Shadi?" Malik had Amunet by the hair as he saw the others walk into the park.  
  
"Oh well he'll come when he realizes something is wrong." Malik pulled tighter on Amunet's hair making her flinch.  
  
"Leave her alone Malik," Yami stepped forward.  
  
"Ah, pharaoh, how nice to see that you care for the girl," Malik smirked.  
  
"We all care for her so leave her alone." Joey walked up behind them all.  
  
"Well since you all have some type of bond with Amunet, then you won't mind coming to Egypt to save her would you?" Malik laughed evilly as he and Amunet disappeared in to darkness.  
  
"What?" Yami stepped forward again.  
  
"He wouldn't kill her would he?" Joey also stepped forward.  
  
"I'm afraid that he would, we have no choice but to go to Egypt." Isis started out of the park, "I can get fast tickets for all of us; the sooner we get there the less Amunet will have to suffer.  
  
"Right," Yami turned back into Yu-gi  
  
"Master Malik, please I didn't mean to!" Amunet hid in the corner as Malik came towards her.  
  
"I bet," Malik pulled Amunet out of the corner by her shirt.  
  
"I was sick," She tried to get away.  
  
"Why do you struggle, it will just be worse for you." Malik threw her into a dark room where he left her for a few moments.  
  
"Now your punishment," Malik came in with a leather whip in his hands.  
  
//Please yami, don't hurt her too much, it wasn't her fault//  
  
/Shut your mouth Aibou you have no say in this any longer, what is about to be done will settle it for good/ Malik stalked toward Amunet.  
  
Screams of pain and horror filled the night as Malik mercilessly beat Amunet. She was unconscious by the time he was done, but she could still feel the piercing pain of every lash from the whip, every kick and slap from Malik.  
  
"Where are we?" Yu-gi followed Isis who followed Bakura.  
  
"We're going to Yami's tomb." Bakura held a lantern up.  
  
"Why?" Yu-gi tripped over a rock.  
  
"Because this is most likely where we'll find Malik, this is where everything is supposed to take place." Bakura smirked.  
  
"What the hell!" Isis started to be wrapped in dark heavy chains as was Yu- gi and Bakura.  
  
"Welcome all of you to the event of this time," Malik walked up to them and the light suddenly filled the chamber.  
  
The three where chained in a room that a sarcophagus sat in the middle. Amunet was hanging above the sarcophagus by her arms and was unconscious.  
  
"Now, only our final guess needs to show up and we will be ready," Malik snapped his fingers and the chains around Isis disappeared. He grabbed her arms and though she struggled he managed to drag her to the other side of the room and chained her once again. He did the same with Yu-gi and Bakura, but on different walls. "You have no more need for these," Malik ripped the Millennium Ring, off of Bakura's neck, then search his pockets for the Millennium Eye.  
  
"No!" Yu-gi yelled as Malik took the Millennium Puzzle from his neck.  
  
"Malik, how could you!" Isis yelled as he took her necklace.  
  
Malik walked over to the sarcophagus and placed the items in certain spots that they fitted.  
  
"What.where.where am I?" Amunet woke up and looked around weakly.  
  
"Keep quiet girl or I'll beat you again!" He turned to Amunet.  
  
"Sorry Master Malik," Amunet flinched; the floor started to ripple and Shadi appeared.  
  
"Malik, you have disturbed the destiny of the items, hand them back to their rightful owners or be punished." Shadi stepped forward.  
  
"Who is going to punish me? You? I do not think so," Malik snapped his fingers and chains wrapped around Shadi.  
  
"No Shadi," Amunet started to struggle to get out of the binding chains.  
  
"I told you to keep quiet!" Malik back handed Amunet in the stomach causing her to lose her breath, and then he walked over and took the Key and the Scale from Shadi.  
  
"What are you doing?" Shadi gasped as Malik placed the Items on the sarcophagus.  
  
"I am plunging this pathetic world into complete darkness, and I shall not only be Pharaoh in Egypt, but the world shall be mine too." Malik took his rod out of his cloak and started to place it also.  
  
"What have you done with my brother?" Isis struggled on the wall.  
  
"Your brother is no longer here, I condemned his soul to the shadow realm forever!" Malik snapped his fingers once again and the chamber became dark and colder. "Speaking of the shadow realm," He placed his rod on the sarcophagus.  
  
  
  
Nika: I'm grounded I'm not s'pose to be on net so it might be a week or two until my next update 


	8. more

Nika: Alright I'm risking writing this; I could get my self into major trouble by being on the computer.  
  
I don't own Yu-gi-oh but I do own the plot and Amunet.  
  
  
  
Suddenly blue lighting shot from the sarcophagus and surrounded Amunet; the lighting dissolved the chains around her wrist but still held her up. It did the same for the owners of the items, but dropped them to the ground instead. The lighting started to swirl around Amunet and seemed to go through her as Malik stood there and laughed madly. The lighting finally shot though all the items then one last time through Amunet and stopped leaving Amunet bleeding on the ground; darkness clouded the world and suddenly all knew Malik was and that he was to be feared.  
  
"Isis, see if she is alive." Malik pointed to Amunet, "Now!"  
  
"Amunet," Isis ran to her and picked her up. "She is, but her pulse is weak," Isis placed her fingers on Amunet's wrist.  
  
"The rest of you leave, I never want you in my sights again unless I call for you!" Malik turned to the others. "Isis you stay where you are." He walked over to her; he torn Amunet from Isis and threw her to the ground. A cage then fell over Isis and started sinking in to the ground of the shadow realm. Malik walked over to Amunet, kicked her in her ribs making her cringe in pain then a cage feel over her also sinking into the ground.  
  
"I can't believe I let that happen!" Yu-gi slammed his fist on to a table where him, Joey, Tristan, Te`a, Shadi, Bakura, the Kaiba brothers (I thought they needed to come in), and Mr. Motou were sitting. "I failed Yami and Amunet!"  
  
"Young Pharaoh there was nothing any of us could do," Shadi tried to reassure Yu-gi.  
  
"No! I promised that I would protect his puzzle and I promised Amunet that nothing would happen!" He started to cry.  
  
"Amunet, are you alright!" Isis ran over to her after Malik threw her into the chamber, "Amunet," Isis saw her look to the ground.  
  
"Isis, why?" Amunet laid down on the ground.  
  
"I don't know why, if I did then I could have stopped it," Isis brushed Amunet's hair out of her face, "Where is your hair tie?" Isis noticed Amunet's long hair was out.  
  
"Master Malik took it," Amunet curled into a little ball. "He knows it is painful for anything to touch my back, so he took it so it laid on my back."  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you," Isis pulled Amunet's hair away from her back.  
  
"It's not your fault; he would have beaten me anyways." Amunet tried to sit up.  
  
"Stay down; why would he have done this anyways?" Isis placed her hands on Amunet's shoulder.  
  
"To remind me who my master is," Amunet tensed up in pain when Isis touched her back.  
  
"Amunet, you're bleeding," Isis looked at her hand which was covered in blood, "Hold on," She got up and ran over to Amunet's bed (if you can call it that) and tore part of the sheet. "Here," She helped Amunet sit up and wrapped the cloth around her back.  
  
"Isis it hurts. it hurts so much," Amunet cringed in pain and started to cry a little.  
  
"I know," She picked Amunet up and carried her to her bed, "You need to rest right now," Isis covered Amunet with the thin blanket then she started to sing something in Egyptian that soothed Amunet.  
  
"Aw, playing big sister are we Isis?" Malik walked in about an hour later.  
  
"Malik how could you do this, she so weak she could die!" Isis turned from Amunet who was sleeping.  
  
"She needed to remember that I was her master, I did what I had to do," Malik smirk at Isis.  
  
{"We gather here to day in memory." The priest voice droned out in Amunet's mind as she stood in front of Isis. (A/N just for you info, Isis was a close friend of Amunet's mother.) There was no coffin, just a grave marker in this dark cemetery. Amunet stayed at her spot in front of Isis as a lady walked up to them after the funeral  
  
"Where is the child's father?" The lady asked.  
  
"He pasted away also, not to long after she was born" Isis replied calmly.  
  
"How about any relatives?" The lady pulled out a notepad.  
  
"Her mother never mentioned any; there was no trace of any relatives." Isis looked down at Amunet.  
  
"Then she must go to an orphanage, unless you would like to take her in." The lady also looked down.  
  
"I have guardian slips from her mother," The non-Yami Malik walked in from no where.  
  
"What?!" Isis was surprised.  
  
"Yes, Amunet is to live with me," Malik walked up and Amunet gave a slight bow.  
  
"Then it is settled," The lady walked off.  
  
A few days later Yami Malik walked in to Amunet's room with his whip to teach her who her master was. That was Amunet's first beating, which she had scars from.}  
  
"Ahh!" Amunet jumped up just to see Isis and Malik glaring at each other.  
  
"Shut up!" Malik yelled as he shifted his glared, "Isis come with me, now!" Malik walked out and Isis followed reluctantly.  
  
  
  
Nika: There you go; I hope I can post again. I'm still grounded damn it.  
  
R&R please 


	9. Flashbacks

Nika: I'm getting good at this whole sneaking thing. Here you go the ninth chapter.  
  
I don't own Yu-gi-oh but I do own the plot and Amunet.  
  
[flash backs  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
"Isis!" Amunet ran to her as the door of the chamber opened and Isis was pushed in.  
  
"Amunet," Isis's dress was torn in the back and on parts of the sleeves, "Help me," Amunet helped Isis to her bed where she collapsed in pain. "He beat me, with a whip," Isis was in shock.  
  
"I'm so sorry Isis, this wouldn't have happened to you if I hadn't gone to Japan, none of this would have happened." Amunet looked toward the floor.  
  
"Malik has to be stopped!" Yu-gi was sitting at the table with Joey and Shadi.  
  
"But how? He has the upper hand right now," Joey was as agitated as every one else.  
  
"The answer must lie in the scriptures, but the ones that belong to Isis are in Japan, and we have no way of getting there." Shadi looked up.  
  
"Shadi, what about your transportation spell, can't we use that?" Yu-gi tried to keep a hold of hope.  
  
"That was a technique of my Yami, not me, so it is useless." Shadi sighed.  
  
"Isis got the scriptures here in Egypt didn't she?" Joey looked up.  
  
"Yes," Shadi answered.  
  
"Then some similar ones might still be here." Joey stood up.  
  
"I don't know where in Egypt she got them," Shadi sighed again.  
  
"Amunet told me that Isis found them some where near the pyramid that we went into when everything happened last month." Joey held on to something in his pocket.  
  
"I still can't believe this happened, I couldn't protect her!" Yu-gi went on a gilt trip again.  
  
"Yug, it's not your fault." Joey placed his hand on Yu-gi shoulder.  
  
"Amunet, none of this is your fault," Isis tried to reassure Amunet who was still looking at the ground.  
  
"Yes it is; all of it is!" Amunet shouted then moved to her own bed.  
  
"Amunet don't put the blame on yourself it really is not your fault." Isis wrapped a piece of sheet around her back to stop the bleeding.  
  
"You don't understand Isis; I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my own stupid mistake." Amunet turned onto her left side and said no more.  
  
"Joey, it is my fault, I promised Amunet that nothing would happen to her." Yu-gi stood up.  
  
"Young Pharaoh, where are you going?" Shadi looked up to see Yu-gi walking off.  
  
"I just need to be alone; don't worry, I'm not going to do anything stupid." He continued to walk off.  
  
"Amunet what do you mean? Come on talk to me!" Isis was sitting by Amunet's bed.  
  
["Amunet must stay in the car; if you don't then you could get hurt." Amunet's mother got out of the car and walked into an alley where a Rare Hunter awaited her.  
  
"Alright," Amunet, who was twelve, pulled out a book and leaned against the car door. A few minutes later Amunet heard her mother screaming, so she got out of the car despite her mother's warning.  
  
"Mom?" Amunet ran it to the alley. The Rare Hunter had her mother up against the wall.  
  
"Master Malik is not pleased with you Huntress; you are not doing your job." He pushed on her harder.  
  
"Leave my mom alone!" Amunet grabbed an old broom handle and hit the Rare Hunter in the stomach.  
  
"You little brat. wait did you say your mother?" He turned but still had Amunet's mom in his grasp.  
  
"Amunet run!" Her mom yelled, "go!"  
  
"You have a child; Master Malik won't be pleased with you when he gets word of this." The hunter dropped Amunet's mom.  
  
"Please, leave her alone, she's my only one!" Her mother had tears running down her face.]  
  
"I should have stayed in the car." Amunet whispered as Malik walked in.  
  
"I can't believe I let this happen, Amunet must hate me now," Yu-gi sighed as he laid down on a bed in Shadi's house, "I promised,"  
  
["How is she Isis?" Yu-gi walked in early Wednesday morning.  
  
"She's been sleeping all night, but her flight was at three A.M so she missed it." Isis placed her hand on Amunet's head, "Her fever has gone down. Yu-gi, will you please watch her while I help open the museum?" Isis picked up some keys.  
  
"Of course," Yu-gi sat down on a chair.  
  
"Yu-gi? What are you doing here?" Amunet woke up.  
  
"I'm watching you until Isis gets back from the museum." Yu-gi smiled.  
  
"Oh, I see," Amunet looked away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yu-gi noticed.  
  
"I'm afraid," Amunet played with the corner of the blanket.  
  
"Afraid of what?" Yu-gi knelt down by the bed.  
  
"Malik's Yami," Amunet was still looked away.  
  
"Why, what does he do to you?" Yu-gi snapped to attention.  
  
"He is my master, he beats me mostly, but he thinks of me as a prize and, in a way, shows me off when he has anyone in a meeting." Amunet looked into Yu-gi's eyes.  
  
"I see that it is painful for you to talk about him, so that's enough. I will not let Malik hurt you, I promise," He noticed that Amunet had fallen back asleep.]  
  
"Damn it, I promised and I failed."  
  
"Joey, I see that you are always playing around with something in your pocket, what is it?" Mr. Motou had joined Shadi and Joey at the table along came the Kaiba brothers.  
  
"Nothing really," Joey took his hand out of his pocket.  
  
"Come on puppy, tell use, is it something from your girl friend?" Kaiba sat down.  
  
"Yes, actually it is," Joey pulled out a small anklet with blue beads on it. "Amunet left it at Yu-gi's that night that she passed out; she had been playing with it while we were watching a movie.  
  
"From what I've heard this Amunet girl is a real winner," Kaiba smirked.  
  
"She's mine Kaiba so stay away from her." Joey stood up.  
  
"Kaiba, have you tried your jet again?" Shadi looked up.  
  
"Yes, it still won't work." Mokuba answered, "It was in perfect shape when Isis asked us to fly you all over here, but it just won't work now."  
  
"None of my technology will work as of now." Kaiba looked around at the hopeless faces.  
  
"Damn, so the scriptures here in Egypt are all we have right now. We have to find them, to save Amunet." Joey sat back down.  
  
"Isis, come here!" Malik demanded.  
  
"What?" Isis stood up.  
  
"Bow when your master enters, and do not speak with such a demanding voice with me." Malik cracked a whip; Amunet and Isis both jumped.  
  
"Sorry Master Malik," Isis bowed but barely low enough.  
  
"Amunet!" Malik walked over to her and pulled her out of the bed.  
  
"Master Malik," Amunet spoke quietly and bowed.  
  
"Isis you are to come with me now, I have found a job for you." He pushed Isis in front of him. "Amunet," he snapped his fingers and a chain appeared around Amunet's neck and continued into Malik's hand, "You already know." He dragged the two out of the chamber.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Nika: I hope you are enjoying this, I've been in a dark mood lately so my stories and Fanfics tend to be dark. I'm still grounded so yet again it might be awhile until my next post.  
  
R&R please 


	10. back

Nika: Alright chapter 10! R&R please, and yes, I am still grounded it sucks.  
  
I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Amunet and the plot.  
  
========================================================  
  
"No!" Yu-gi woke in a cold sweat.  
  
"Yug, what's wrong?" Joey had just walked into the room.  
  
"I saw Malik, he. he was beating Amunet with a whip, her back. it was torn up." Yu-gi was gasping for air.  
  
"Yu-gi come on calm down," Joey sat on the bed.  
  
"It was horrible Joey, her back was covered in scars and bleeding." It seemed that he was in shock.  
  
"Yu-gi, you need to calm down so we can concentrate on finding the scriptures to save this world, and Amunet. Come on out when you're ready." Joey stood up and left the room.  
  
"Joey's right," Yu-gi stood up, "I just hope that is not the shape that Amunet is really in."  
  
"Malik what are you going to do with Amunet?" Isis watched him chain Amunet to the side of a chair.  
  
"That is none of your concern, Isis." He then turned and slapped Isis, "That is for disrespecting me." He and Isis left Amunet in a cold, dark chamber.  
  
"I feel like a damn dog, a chain around my neck with a leash so Master Malik and drag me around." Amunet kept to herself and sat on her knees.  
  
"Here we are Isis," Malik pushed her toward a bunch of hunters, "They will show you what to do." He left and went back to the room with Amunet.  
  
"Hello little one," He acted gentle.  
  
"Master Malik," Amunet stood and bowed not being fooled by his gentle voice.  
  
"It has been a long time since you've been chained to my chair hasn't it?" He placed a hand on her face.  
  
"Yes Master Malik, about a year." Amunet tensed up.  
  
"Then it is about time for this to happen again, is it not?" Malik removed his hand from Amunet's face.  
  
"Only if you say it is, Master Malik." She tilted her head to the ground.  
  
"You shall stay here for now; I have a meeting with my top Hunters soon." Malik swept her so she landed on the ground hard.  
  
"Yes Master Malik," She sat still until he was out of the room.  
  
"Shadi! Look at these!" Yu-gi yelled from a ruin behind the pyramid.  
  
"What is it young one?" Shadi ran over to Yu-gi.  
  
"I think it says something about the items," Yu-gi pointed to hyragifics that depicted the items.  
  
"Good work Young Pharaoh," Shadi started to copy them down in a notebook.  
  
"I hate those damn hunters," Amunet sat on the cold floor thinking to herself. "Last time I sat through one of these they all tormented me, I hate it!" She started to cry softly.  
  
"Welcome gentlemen," Malik opened the door to the chamber.  
  
"Master Malik," Amunet quickly wiped her tears away, stood and bowed.  
  
"Ah Lord Malik you have the girl here again." One of the Hunters walked over to Amunet who backed up as he came closer.  
  
"Yes, but leave her alone right now, we have business to attend to." Malik stood by a table that stood in front of his chair.  
  
"Of course business first, pleasure later," The hunter smiled at Amunet and then took his place at the table.  
  
"Amunet!" Malik yelled.  
  
"Sorry Master Malik," Amunet noticed she was still standing which she was not allowed to do when Malik or his hunters were in the room.  
  
"You'll pay for it later." Malik took his seat in the chair Amunet was chained to the side of.  
  
"Sort these," A hunter gave Isis a stack of Dual Monster Cards.  
  
"How would you like me to sort them?" Isis rolled her eyes.  
  
"By rarity, Lord Malik wants the rarest cards, the rest are divided between us." The hunter handed some more cards to her.  
  
"I can't believe that I'm doing this. I should be translating scriptures not sorting cards." Isis started to sort the cards according to the list that was on the table.  
  
"Shadi, I copied these down while Mokuba and I where on the other side of the pyramid." Kaiba handed Shadi some papers.  
  
"Good, we have collected a lot this morning, but we should go before the sun gets to hot," Shadi looked to the sky which was tinted in a dark haze, "We'll come back later when it is cooler."  
  
"Alright," They all agreed and walked off.  
  
"We spotted some people sneaking around the pyramids earlier." One of the hunters spoke.  
  
"Yes, I have noticed also. There is no cause for alarm; they are just the former owners of the items. They will not harm anything in our plan; they are helpless with out their Yamis." Malik shrugged it off then glared down at Amunet who was sitting on her knees. "They are most likely trying to find a way to save Isis and Amunet."  
  
"Alright, and we have done what you have asked, we have punished anyone who is caught dueling." Another one spoke.  
  
"Excellent, we can't have anyone trying to defeat me at dueling to destroy the darkness." Malik gave a slight laugh. "Is there anything else that you want to bring to my attention?"  
  
"No Lord Malik, there is nothing else," Yet another one spoke.  
  
"Fine then," Malik nodded. "Amunet go fetch some water for us all," Malik pulled on the chain and Amunet stood up and bowed as Malik snapped his fingers for the chain to disappear; she quickly counted how many Hunters there were and ran off.  
  
"What do you need you little runt?" A hunter snapped as Amunet entered the kitchen.  
  
"I need nine glasses of water please," She spoke softly and kept her eyes to the ground.  
  
"Your that stupid little slave girl aren't you? Well sorry, but water will be scarce soon so there is no way I am giving any to you." He pushed her out of the way.  
  
"They're not for me; they are for the Hunters that are meeting with Master Malik." Amunet looked up and snapped.  
  
"Why didn't you say so? You'd do well not talk to me in that tone of voice," He slapped her. A few minutes later he handed Amunet a tray with nine glasses of water.  
  
"Thank you," She walked back to the chamber with all the Hunters.  
  
"You know Lord Malik she really is a beautiful girl," One of the Hunters commented as Amunet walked by.  
  
"Yes she is. She takes after her mother." Malik touched Amunet's back this sent a shocking pain and almost made her drop the tray.  
  
"She looks a lot like her mother with this long hair." The last hunter was the one that had found out about Amunet in the first place; he grabbed her hair making her drop the tray that was thankfully empty.  
  
"If you don't like the fact that she looks like her mother than change it, cut her hair," Another hunter pulled out a knife.  
  
"Lord Malik, is it alright?" The one with Amunet's hair in his hands turned to ask.  
  
"Just leave enough for me to grab a hold of her." Malik sat back and smirked.  
  
"Alright then," He gathered all of Amunet's hair in his hand and pulled tightly while the other Hunter came over and cut her hair with the knife leaving her hair shoulder length.  
  
"No," Amunet whispered as she moved her hands from her side to the hair she had left.  
  
"There we go," He pushed her to the ground where she stayed for a minute.  
  
"Amunet, come here!" Malik demanded.  
  
"Yes Master Malik," Amunet stood up and walked over with her hair in her face.  
  
"So much for your hair," He touched her hair making Amunet back up. "Do not walk away from your master." Malik snapped his fingers and the chain appeared back around Amunet's neck.  
  
"Lord Malik, how do you keep her from rebelling against you?" A hunter walked up and bent down in front of Amunet.  
  
"I simply remind her who her master is," Malik pulled on the chain making Amunet flinch.  
  
"I see, how do you remind her?" He brushed the hair out of Amunet's face.  
  
"I do what they did in ancient Egypt, I beat her." Malik smirked as he saw fear flash in Amunet's eyes.  
  
"Really, how delightful it must be to here her scream as you beat her." Another Hunter came over.  
  
"Yes it really is delightful, but it is even more satisfying to see the scars it leaves." Malik looked down at Amunet, "Show them!" He pulled on the chain.  
  
"Yes Master Malik," Amunet turned so her back face the crowd of hunters and she lifted up the back of her tank top so most of the scars were visible.  
  
"Those are pretty deep, what do you beat her with," One of them rubbed his finger in a fresh cut making Amunet pull away.  
  
"A loss leather whip, it hurts more than a stiff whip like you would beat a horse with." Malik pulled it out from beside his chair. "Who's up for entertainment?" Malik asked as he stood up forcing Amunet to stand up also.  
  
"Yeah!" All the hunters followed as Malik lead them out of the room.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Nika: All done, R&R please 


	11. the plan

Nika: yeah! Ch 11 as of now, while I'm writing this I am still grounded, but I don't know when the next time I'll actually get to post this is, I might be ungrounded by that time.  
  
I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Amunet and the plot  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Shadi, have you translated anything that would help yet?" Yu-gi walked over to the table.  
  
"I have found a few things, but nothing of great use." Shadi sighed.  
  
"To bad, I wish we had a way to go back to Japan to find the ones that Isis has." Yu-gi sat down.  
  
"Don't lose hope young one," Shadi looked up.  
  
*S.C*  
  
Malik threw Amunet to the ground in another chamber, "You know what to do," He smirked as the rest of the hunters watched her.  
  
"Yes Master," Amunet pulled of her black tank top revealing a black sports bra and all the scars on her back; as soon as she did Malik snatched the shirt, threw it to the side and chains wrapped around Amunet's wrist, pinning her to the ground.  
  
Amunet screamed in pain as the first lash hit her back; she could feel the blood trickle down her back as most of the hunters laughed at her torment. Malik continued to beat her endlessly with out mercy. After around an hour the other hunters joined in by kicking her as Malik whipped her. Amunet looked up through her silent tears, before she collapsed she saw one hunter standing in the corner of the chamber doing nothing, not even laughing. Amunet collapsed on the ground in pain unable to hold herself up, she screamed on last time as the last lash hit her back; the hunters filed out, the chains disappeared around Amunet's wrist leaving cut where they were.  
  
"This was your punishment, go to your chamber, if you can." Malik spat on her and left, leaving Amunet and the hunter in the corner.  
  
*S.C*  
  
"Young Pharaoh I found something!" Shadi suddenly looked up at Yu-gi who seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
"What is it?" Yu-gi came to attention.  
  
"It seems that it can be undone in a similar way that it was done, with Amunet." Shadi looked back down at the pieces of paper that were on the table.  
  
"But we would have to find a way to get to Amunet, and she would have to go through all that pain again." Yu-gi eyes grew big (or bigger or is that even possible?)  
  
"We will only use it as a last resort, do not worry, we will try to find another way." Shadi continued to look.  
  
*S.C*  
  
"Here," The last hunter picked up Amunet's shirt and tried to hand it to her. Amunet backed up as much as she could with how much pain she was in.  
  
"Let me help you, take my hand." He held out his hand that did not hold the shirt.  
  
"No," Amunet spoke quietly and looked down.  
  
"I see you don't trust me, fine, I leave this here for you." He placed her shirt by her side and left.  
  
*S.C*  
  
"Isis, go back to your chamber, you are done for now." Malik walked in where Isis was just finishing that stack of cards.  
  
"Yes. Master Malik," Isis almost whispered the last part.  
  
"Oh and if you find Amunet on your way do not help her, she needs to learn her lesson about disrespecting me by disobeying my rules for her." Malik walked by as Isis noticed that he held the blood stained whip.  
  
"Yes Master Malik," Isis waited for him to leave before she left.  
  
*S.C*  
  
"It hurts," Amunet thought to herself as she tried to stand up after grabbing her shirt, "Why do they get so much pleasure out of beating me? Is it just because I am just a stupid little girl or is it because I belong to Malik?" Amunet had crawled to the wall and tried to use it to help her stand up. "Why did that hunter tried to help me? He seems so formulary; was he really trying to help me, or was it just guile?" Amunet managed to stand up, but not with out a shout of pain.  
  
*S.C* "Shadi, I think I have a way to get a massage to Amunet," Yu-gi came out of his thoughts.  
  
"What is it?" Shadi looked up; you could tell he was tired.  
  
"Well, Malik's hunters are taking anyone who is caught dueling to Malik, and if the hunter knows that it is one of us, we are surely going to get to see Malik. And Amunet told me that Malik shows her off, in a way, so we would get to see her too, if my reasoning figures right." Yu-gi had hope in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, but we would have to send one of us that did not possess an item, or he might get suspicious." Shadi went into thought.  
  
"Yes of course, there will also have to be two; he might find it strange if someone was trying to duel by themselves." Yu-gi looked up.  
  
"We can't very well send the little Kaiba in, but Joey and Seto Kaiba might be willing to do it." Shadi looked around the room  
  
"I know Joey would want to do it, he cares so much for Amunet, but Kaiba I'm not sure." Yu-gi sighed.  
  
"We will just have to convince him to it." Shadi looked up as Joey walked in, "Joey,"  
  
"Hello Shadi, Yu-gi," Joey sat down.  
  
*S.C*  
  
"I have to make it to the chamber," Amunet was about half way there when Isis passed her.  
  
"Amunet," Isis stopped and looked at her, "I would help you, but I fear that if I do Malik will bring even more harm to you." Isis looked into Amunet's eyes then to her hair, "Your hair.it's short," She reached for it but Amunet pulled away.  
  
"Go, I'll be in the chamber in a few minutes." Amunet looked down as Malik came strutting through the hall.  
  
"Right, be careful," Isis continued down the hall.  
  
"Amunet," Malik stopped in front of her.  
  
"Master Malik," Amunet bowed even though it caused her pain.  
  
"I'm surprised you have strength left at all," Malik smirked as he saw how much pain Amunet was in. "Get to your chamber, now!" Malik pushed on her back to force her forward.  
  
"Yes Master Malik," Amunet caught herself from falling and continued forward toward the chamber.  
  
*S.C*  
  
"Of course I'll do it, any thing to let Amunet know that we are here for her." Joey jumped up as Kaiba remained seated.  
  
"I don't know, it sounds dangerous. I'll do it though, I don't know why but I'll do it." Kaiba spoke after a few moments had past.  
  
"Ok then it's settled." Yu-gi stood up, "We'll try it tomorrow," Yu-gi looked at everyone who was at the table.  
  
"Right!" Everyone agreed with a sense of hope.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Nika: There you go, R&R please only two more weeks until school is out yes, I should be ungrounded by then.  
  
Bye! 


	12. Joey

Nika: Hey everyone, yep still grounded damn.  
  
I don't own Yu-gi-oh but I do own Amunet and the plot.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Amunet," Isis ran to the door as it opened.  
  
"Isis," Amunet fell into the chamber.  
  
"Oh by Ra, what did he do to you this time?" Isis pick Amunet up and for the first time realized how light she was.  
  
"He and the hunters beat me, but there was one, one of them did not join in. He offered me help." Amunet spoke through the breaths that she was taking and jolted when Isis lifted her shirt to see the marks.  
  
"Calm down Amunet, you have to calm down." Isis placed her hand on Amunet shoulder to try and help calm her down.  
  
"I can't Isis, it hurts too much," Amunet was crying as Isis took some cloth to wipe the blood of Amunet's back.  
  
"I know, I'm so sorry," Isis wrapped another piece of cloth around Amunet's back and helped her lay on her side.  
  
*S.C The next morning*  
  
"You ready Joey?" Yu-gi asked as he hand Joey his deck.  
  
"I'm ready as long as Kaiba is ready." Joey took a deep breath and held tight to the note for Amunet and her anklet.  
  
"I'm ready, as ready as I'll ever be." Kaiba looked down at Mokuba, "Don't worry I'll be alright." He patted Mokuba on the head.  
  
"Alright, we'll see you guys after this is all over." Joey started to walk away from Shadi's house.  
  
"Bye!" Mokuba yelled as Kaiba walked off.  
  
*S.C*  
  
"Amunet, are you awake?" Isis shook Amunet gently.  
  
"Yes," Amunet spoke softly and tensed up as Isis touched her. "Are you going to be alright?" Isis sat next to her.  
  
"Isis," Amunet stopped talking for a second.  
  
"What is it, go head you can tell me." Isis came closer.  
  
"I feel so weak," Amunet curled into a ball on her bed.  
  
"You have to rest today, if you don't something might happen." Isis played with Amunet's short hair and started to sing the Egyptian song to sooth Amunet.  
  
*S.C*  
  
"Get off me you asshole!" Kaiba was struggling against one of the hunters.  
  
"Yeah, what did we ever do to you?" Joey was fighting of two of them.  
  
"Lord Malik will decide your punishment." The hunters bounded the two and dragged them off.  
  
*S.C*  
  
"Amunet!" Malik busted into the room.  
  
"Master Malik," Isis stood up and bowed.  
  
"Isis, go do your job!" Malik pointed to the door.  
  
"Amunet, wake up!" He kicked her back.  
  
"Master Malik," Amunet could barely stand up in time to bow.  
  
"I have a meeting today and I think you'll find those who are attending it very interesting," Malik snapped his fingers and it was back into the chains for Amunet.  
  
*S.C*  
  
"I sure hope Joey and my brother are alright." Mokuba put his head on the table.  
  
"They will be fine, don't worry Mokuba." Yu-gi placed is hand on top of Mokuba's head.  
  
"I hope you are right Young Pharaoh, there were many bumpy spots in your plan." Shadi looked at Yu-gi.  
  
"I know, but the one thing Yami taught me was to believe what I feel in my heart, and I feel that this will work. *S.C*  
  
"Sit down!" Malik threw Amunet next to his chair, and then he sat down and released the chain from his hand realizing that Amunet did not have the energy to run off.  
  
"Sir, here they are," A hunter opened the door and Joey and Kaiba were pushed in.  
  
"Joey!" Amunet stood up and tried to run towards him.  
  
"I told you to sit down!" Malik caught the chain and pulled back forcing Amunet to fall back on her back; she landed with a shout of pain. "That's what you get." Malik glared at her. "Please sit down boys," Malik motioned for them to sit at the table.  
  
"Why are we here Malik?" Kaiba snapped.  
  
"You are here because you broke a rule of mine, but as soon as I found out it was you two, I decided that I would decide the punishment. I will only warn you right now, but next time you will be beaten." Malik looked down at Amunet again. "I'm sure you two are hungry and thirsty." Malik pulled Amunet up, "Go, you know what to do."  
  
"Yes Master Malik," Amunet ran off to the kitchen; a few minutes later she returned with a tray with three glasses of water and three plates of food. Amunet walked over to Malik and placed the largest plate of food and the tallest glass in front of him.  
  
"That's a good little slave." Malik rubbed his hand roughly down Amunet's back. Amunet stumbled forward trying to forget the pain.  
  
She went over to Joey and gave him his glass and plate. She could feel weakness coming over her so she quickly moved over to Kaiba and gave him his plate; she stumbled back wards with the tray still in her hands and collapsed breaking the glass.  
  
"Amunet!" Joey went down to her side. "Amunet, you have to rest," Joey took her hand into his that hide the anklet and the note, left them there and then closed her fist.  
  
"Joey, get away from her, now!" Malik threw Joey, "Amunet!" Malik pushed her down with his foot, "Why are you so weak?"  
  
"I, I don't know," Amunet struggled to speak under the weight of Malik's foot.  
  
"Lack of food, most likely, I will give you and Isis some scraps later." He lifted his foot, "Go to your chamber!" he kicked her as she tried to get up.  
  
"Yes, master Malik," Amunet had to use the table to help her up.  
  
"Stupid child," Malik pushed Amunet as she passed by.  
  
"Come on Malik, go easy on her." Joey came back to the table.  
  
"You have no say in what I do to that girl." Malik snapped back.  
  
*S.C*  
  
"I feel so weak, Isis help me." Amunet fell again as she entered the room; she slept there on the floor with the note and the anklet clenched in her hand.  
  
************************************************************************ Nika: it took me forever to finish this chapter, I'm not grounded now school's over.  
  
R&R please 


	13. good bye Isis

Nika: alright chapter 13. I do not own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Amunet and the plot ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Amunet?" Isis walked into the chamber only to find Amunet on the floor. "Oh, I can't believe this." Isis picked up Amunet and moved her to her own bed.  
  
"Isis?" Amunet opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey," Isis brushed the hair out of Amunet's face.  
  
"Oh, the note," Amunet sat up slowly and opened the note.  
  
"Amunet, don't lose hope, we have found a way to destroy the darkness that is similar to how it came upon this world, but we are trying to find another way that won't cause you as much pain. We are all here for you and Isis. I'm so sorry that I could not keep my promise, hang in there. Yu-gi and the gang."  
  
"Yu-gi, oh," Amunet looked down where she found the anklet and put it on. "Thank you Joey," she whispered as she put it on.  
  
"Amunet, you need to rest, come on." Isis helped Amunet lay back down.  
  
"Alright," Amunet put the note under her bed and went to sleep.  
  
*later*  
  
"Hello Isis," Malik walked in with a plate that had little food on it and sat it by the door.  
  
"Master Malik," Isis stood and bowed.  
  
"You are becoming too close to little Amunet; you ease her suffering too much." Malik turned from Isis to a hunter out side the door, "Hunter keep an eye on the girl," The hunter moved toward Amunet's bed, "If she wakes up keep her back with any means you can," Malik nodded in agreement when the hunter pulled out a knife.  
  
"What are you going to do to me Malik?" Isis tried to stay quiet as to not wake Amunet.  
  
"I'm going to teach you a lesson, and then I'm going to leave you out in the cold, dark, desert night to die." Malik laughed as he pulled out a whip and a dagger.  
  
He started to whip Isis who tried not to scream in pain and torment. 15 minuets later Amunet woke to the sound of Isis screaming as Malik sliced her arm with the dagger.  
  
"Isis! What are you doing to her? Stop it Malik!" Amunet stood up.  
  
"Keep her back!" Malik yelled.  
  
"Stay here slave girl," The hunter grabbed Amunet by her hair, pulled her over to him and held his knife to her throat.  
  
"Malik, tell your hunter to leave Amunet alone!" Isis struggled to stand up.  
  
"Stay down!" Malik's whip caught Isis's leg leaving a deep bleeding gash that was to painful for Isis to stand on.  
  
"Isis!" Amunet yelled as the hunter forced her to the ground and moved the knife on the top part of her right shoulder.  
  
Malik continued to beat Isis even after she was unconscious.  
  
"One last lash, she won't live through the night with out help." Malik raised the whip one last time.  
  
"Isis!" Amunet started to cry as she jumped up the knife sliced deep into her skin on her shoulder; the hunter pulled the knife diagonally down to her left hip as Malik struck Isis.  
  
"No!" Amunet screamed in pain and slide down to the ground as the hunter traced the deep, wide cut down with his fingers; Malik dragged Isis's body out of the chamber and the hunter followed.  
  
"Isis, it hurt, help me, please." Amunet fell all the way to the ground then crawled over to the food Malik left her. She ate the bread and the potato skin and went to sleep hoping everything was just on horrible nightmare and that the pain would just disappear.  
  
*S.C*  
  
"Good bye Isis, you will never interfere again." Malik left Isis body not too far from the pyramids.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nika: It short sorry, but I promise to post soon! R&R please. 


	14. outside

Nika: here you are another chapter. I think it's 14.  
  
I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own the plot and Amunet.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Amunet," Amunet woke up to a gentle male voice, "Come on wake up you have to be alive."  
  
"Malik." She opened her eyes just to find the hunter that tried to help her that one night. "Who. who are. you?" she tried to sit up but a shocking pain went through her back making her drop back down.  
  
"Stay down, you're hurt. My name is Jeremiah, I'm your father." He placed his hand on Amunet's head to keep her down.  
  
"My, my father. I was told he died how can you be my father?" Amunet had fear and confusion in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I am your father. I was dead to your mother because she found a secret of my past that I hide from her. She told everyone that I was dead, but fate it seems had another plan for us: for us both to work for Malik." He helped Amunet up to wrap her back. "Malik threatened to kill your mother if I did not join him, I do not know how he forced your mother to join him, but that is not." He stopped talking as the chamber door flew opened.  
  
"Jeremiah! I thought you would be here," Malik came in, "Go out with the other hunter, I'll deal with you later." He turned to Amunet, "Amunet," he acted gentle, "I have a question for you."  
  
"Yes, Master Malik?" she searched her mind for what it could be.  
  
"Where is Isis's body?" Malik moved closer.  
  
"I do not know Master Malik." She looked down.  
  
"Are you sure?" He place two fingers under her chin and forced her to look up.  
  
"Yes Master Malik." She looked at Malik with fear and pain in her eyes.  
  
"Well, her body is missing. Some one must have helped her out. You are to look for her, and when you find her you are to report to either me or one of my hunters. You are to return every night and if any of my hunters catch you trying to run away you will be punished, severely. Do you understand?" Malik pushed Amunet down and threw a black cloak at her.  
  
"Yes Master Malik," she picked up the cloak.  
  
"Good, you are my rare Huntress now." He walked out. A few minutes later Amunet had her cloak on and was ready to go. She ran through the halls that were filled with Jeremiah's screams and the lashes of whips.  
  
*somewhere*  
  
"Where should I start?" Amunet started toward the city. She started to pass the pyramids, but she realized that someone was around there. "Maybe they have seen her." She ran towards the person.  
  
"Excuse me," Amunet spoke softly.  
  
"What?" Seto Kaiba turned around.  
  
"You, you were with Joey." Amunet looked up.  
  
"You're Joey's girl, Amunet." Kaiba looked down at her, "Hey Puppy, come here!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"No please, I don't want him to see me like this." Amunet begged but it was too late Joey had come around the corner.  
  
"Kaiba, what are you doing with a rare Hunter? Are you betraying us?" Joey stopped; he could not see Amunet's face thanks to the hood.  
  
"Take a closer look Joey," Kaiba smiled; Amunet turned her head away, "Come on, he's not going to care, he likes you," Kaiba tried to convince Amunet.  
  
"Fine," Amunet slowly pulled her hood down.  
  
"Amunet!" Joey ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Ow," Amunet tensed up in pain as Joey touched her back.  
  
"What's wrong are you alright?" Joey held on to her shoulders.  
  
"I'm fine," She looked down so Joey couldn't see the tears swell up in her eyes. "I'm looking for Isis, or at least her body."  
  
"Oh, come with us." Joey held her hand and lead her away from the pyramids; Kaiba followed.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Nika: if that wasn't predictable, alright you have chapter 14 R&R please 


	15. the plan

Nika: here we are again chapter 15 R&R please.  
  
I do not own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Amunet and that plot.  
  
  
  
"Kaiba what are you guys doing back so soon?" Yu-gi met them at Shadi's door.  
  
"We found some one," Kaiba moved so Yu-gi could see Amunet standing behind him and in front of Joey.  
  
"Amunet," Yu-gi looked at her, "Come with me, Isis has been mumbling about you in her sleep." Yu-gi walked slowly so Amunet could follow.  
  
"Alright," She followed but she kept her glare to the ground.  
  
"Amunet, why are you out, thought you were always kept locked up." Yu-gi walked next to her.  
  
"He let me out to find Isis, and he'll keep sending me out until I find her, and I'll be beat if I don't return each night." Amunet looked to the ground.  
  
"I see, are you going to tell him that she is here?" Yu-gi stopped walking.  
  
"No, I could never do that especially if she is still in bad shape. I won't tell him even if I get beaten again." Amunet looked up.  
  
"Alright then," Yu-gi lowered his voice as he opened a door. Inside was Shadi kneeling beside a bed; he looked up as soon as they walked in.  
  
"Amunet?" Shadi stood up, "Are you alright, Isis has told me about things that Malik does to you."  
  
"I'm fine, how is Isis?" Amunet looked past Shadi and to the bed.  
  
"She'll live, we got to her just in time; she is resting now," Shadi went to put a reassuring hand on Amunet's right shoulder; she jumped back.  
  
"Yu-gi," Isis whispered just loud enough for them to hear, "Come here for a minute." Yu-gi ran over to Isis and bent down next to the bed. "Check her back, she. she. might have a wound there. I heard her yell out in pain when Malik took me out of the room."  
  
"Alright, I will," Yu-gi stood up, "Amunet, my I see your back for a minute?" Yu-gi walked behind her.  
  
"There is no need for that," Shadi stopped Yu-gi, "Amunet, I need to talk to you alone. Please follow me."  
  
"Right, sorry Yu-gi." Amunet followed Shadi as he walked out the door.  
  
"Amunet, we have found the only way to seal this darkness up. The only way is if you are willing to give your life to stop it," Shadi looked down at her.  
  
"I'm willing to; just tell me what to do." Amunet looked up at him; he could see all the pain from the past reflected in her eyes.  
  
"Alright, tell Malik that you did not find Isis today, but you got a lead and that you'll check it out tomorrow, but only tell him if he asks. Go to Yami's pyramid when he sends you out to look for Isis tomorrow, get on top of the sarcophagus we all will be there and that will take care of the rest." Shadi went to put his hand on her shoulder again, but once again she jumped back. "What is wrong young one? I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"My back, one of the hunters slashed my back with a knife; it hurts when ever anything touches it." Amunet looked to the ground.  
  
"I am sorry young one; come you must leave it is getting late." Shadi walked behind Amunet out the door.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, be careful." Joey gave Amunet a small hug before she ran out the door.  
  
"Amunet!" Malik walked up to her as she entered, "What news have you brought me of your sister Isis?" He placed his hand on her right shoulder.  
  
"I didn't find her," when she said that Malik pressed on the slice in Amunet's skin, "But I have a lead and I'm going to check there tomorrow." She winced in pain as Malik started to push harder on her shoulder.  
  
"Really, what kind of lead is it?" Malik bent down so he was eye level to Amunet.  
  
"I villager told me that he saw someone carry her off to the pyramids." Amunet looked down and Malik continued to push on her shoulder. "Stop please!!!! Master Malik!" Amunet tried to move away in pain when the pressure became too much for her to handle.  
  
"Fine," Malik pushed Amunet across the floor, "I think I will join you in this lead, and if it is wrong then you shall be punished." He walked over to her. "I will make that little cut worse, you will be in so much pain you won't know where you are." Malik kicked her and then walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nika: I know the past few chapters have been short, but it is near the end of this part. I am planning on making a second part. R&R please and keep an eye out for the next chapter. 


	16. happy ever after not

Nika: here is chapter 16 wow, I'm impressed. R&R please.  
  
I do not own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own Amunet and the plot.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Amunet!" Malik came into her chamber, "get up, it's time to follow your lead." Malik kicked her until she stood up.  
  
"Yes Master Malik," Amunet stood, bowed and grabbed her black cloak.  
  
Not too much later Amunet and Malik were at the base of Yami's tomb.  
  
"Are you sure this is where she will be?" Malik grabbed Amunet's shoulder.  
  
"That is what I was told, Master Malik." Amunet walked into the pyramid.  
  
"Well, if she is not here then you will be the one to be punished." Malik pushed her to walk faster.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shadi, I just saw Amunet go to the pyramid, the only problem is that Malik was with her." Joey ran into Shadi's house.  
  
"I see; we will just have to be careful when we go. We still have to follow out with the plan." Shadi walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She's not here Amunet!" Malik pushed Amunet to the ground.  
  
"I was told she would be here, please forgive me master Malik." Amunet tried to get up.  
  
"There is no reason for me to forgive you," Malik pushed her back down and kicked her over. He pushed her down with his foot pressing where the slice on her back was.  
  
"Please Master Malik!" Amunet managed to get out from under his foot then ran to the sarcophagus as she saw the others walk down the stair well; Shadi helped the injured Isis. Amunet started to climb on to the sarcophagus but Malik grabbed her cloak and pulled her off and threw her against it. Amunet could feel blood flowing down her back, the scab on her back had split.  
  
"Malik, leave her alone!" Isis yelled from where she was.  
  
"You! You are alive?" Malik turned toward Isis and the others. Isis had distracted Malik long enough for Amunet to climb on to the sarcophagus.  
  
The room went pitch black everyone was silent until the same blue lightning from before shot from the sarcophagus; Amunet started screaming in pain as all of the lightning went through her. Suddenly everything was quiet only the sound of breathing was heard as everyone was watching what was happening to Amunet. It seemed that she had stopped screaming and became see-through looking almost like a ghost. The lightning was still flying around, but Amunet's spirit was else where.  
  
"Where am I?" Amunet was sitting on her knees in a dark chamber; she could no longer feel the pain of her back or see everything that was going on in the pyramid. She looked around all she could see was darkness; she looked at herself, she was no longer dressed in her normal black. She was now wearing an Egyptian dress similar to that of what Isis always wore.  
  
"Calm down my little Amunet," Another lady also dressed in the same style of dress walked in front of Amunet and light flooded only the area that they were in.  
  
"Mom?" Amunet looked up, "Mom?"  
  
"Yes sweetie it's me, I found out why Malik wanted both of us. I found out that I am the angel of the darkness, and that I had to give you to Malik in order for his plan to work. Unfortunately I found out too late, when I died was when I found out. I am so sorry about what happened." Her mom bent down and placed her hand on Amunet's face.  
  
"Mom, what's going to happen to me?" Amunet closed her eyes.  
  
"Amunet, you have a choice," As her mom said this, a scale appeared between Amunet and her mom.  
  
"What are they?" Amunet looked at the scale, the scale of judgment.  
  
"You can be judged now," Her mom stood up, "Or you can return to your life on earth, if you return your life will be different,"  
  
Amunet looked at the scale then to her mom, "If I return to earth, will Malik continue to harm those that are close to me?" Amunet looked down.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Her mom looked at the scale as a feather appeared on one side of it.  
  
"I don't want them to be hurt anymore; everything Malik has done has hurt them." Amunet started to cry; a tear fell on to the other end of the scale and rose as the feather fell. "No, he won't. The Malik you know for the past while will once again become only a yami. My dear, you have past the test. Your desire for those close to you to be safe has saved your life as well." Her mother smiled.  
  
"A test?" Amunet looked up and saw the scale.  
  
"Yes, a test to see if you would return if you thought that you would be alright, but instead you asked if those close to you would be alright, that is how you past. You are free to return, but remember that there are still going to be hard times with in your life." As Amunet's mom said this, the room started to shift and change.  
  
Everyone watched in horror as the lightning stopped and Amunet's body feel, hit the sarcophagus and then landed on the ground. The room became flooded with a bright light as the items started to glow; they shot from their spot on the sarcophagus to their rightful owners, the eye out of the pyramid.  
  
"Amunet," Isis tore herself from Shadi's help and knelt by Amunet.  
  
"Isis be careful." Shadi walked over with the others.  
  
"All you stay away from her, you all know that she belongs to me." Malik walked over as calm as ever.  
  
"Back off Malik," Yu-gi snapped.  
  
"Little Yu-gi has acquired an attitude, I'm impressed." Malik forgot about him.  
  
"Come on wake up; please Amunet you have to wake up." Isis gentle shook Amunet.  
  
/Yu-gi, what happened/ Yu-gi could hear Yami.  
  
//Yami, you're back!// Yu-gi smiled and glared at Malik.  
  
//Yami leave Amunet Alone// the normal Malik was back.  
  
/You! How did you get back?/ Yami Malik snared.  
  
//With help!// Malik took over his body.  
  
"Amunet what you see now is a glace at what fate holds for you." Amunet's mom looked around. The room had changed it seemed to be a funeral, Joey was holding Amunet by the shoulders; both were crying and the others were with them. The room changed once again, this time into Yu-gi's house, Amunet looked happy and was dressed in a Domino High school uniform.  
  
"I want to go back," Amunet nodded.  
  
"Alright," The room went dark again and Amunet could feel all the pain once again but all she saw was darkness.  
  
"Isis, is she." Joey bent down.  
  
"No Joey, I can feel her pulse, it's weak but it's there." Isis watched Amunet as she moved just the slightest.  
  
"Isis, is that you?" Amunet's voice was soft and weak.  
  
"Yes, yes it is," Isis relaxed a bit when Amunet woke up.  
  
"What's going to happen?" Amunet stayed still hoping that the pain would be less.  
  
"I'm going to take you back to Japan with me, you'll stay with me." Isis started to pick Amunet up, but almost dropped her dew to how weak she was.  
  
"Isis, let me take her," Joey held out his arms.  
  
"Alright Joey," Isis handed him Amunet  
  
"She won't be going any where Isis," Yami Malik was back. "Hand her over Joey."  
  
The room suddenly went black with only a shred of light; the Angel of Darkness had appeared.  
  
"Malik, still as malevolent as ever I see," She walked over to Joey holding Amunet, "Malik, this girl no longer belongs to you she is to stay with Isis." She rubbed Amunet's head.  
  
"You! How can you be here?" Malik glared at her.  
  
"Mom?" Amunet looked over.  
  
"I'm here because of you, Malik. When I gave you my daughter and you came to claim her I died and became the angel of the darkness as my daughter was found to be the key to the darkness." She walked over to Malik and slapped him, "I've always wanted to do that. You shall not lay one finger on that girl, or you shall be punished." The room flashed with a brilliant blood red light, and she had disappeared; Malik was on the ground unconscious.  
  
"Alright, let's get you home." Joey started to walk out with Amunet.  
  
"Right," Amunet closed her eyes.  
  
Nobody except those involved remembered what happened during the dark days, everything went back to normal.  
  
Amunet recovered with in time and moved with Isis to Japan where she started to work at the museum, but as Amunet was soon to find out that what she had endured was not all that was within fate's hands for her  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Nika: alright, that is the end of Amunet, but there a sequel coming soon. I hope you enjoyed it please R&R and keep an eye out for the sequel, Within Fate's Hands. Thank you all. :D 


End file.
